


part of your world

by hotfruits



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Genderbending, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Pining, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: It sucks when the girl you love wants nothing to do with you.(or: Jackson Wang uses the power of friendship (and maybe a teensy bit of douchebaggery) to finally get the girl of his dreams).





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for jinsonology on livejournal.
> 
> Jinyoung, Bambam, and Youngjae are females in this.

Sometimes, Jackson likes to sit back, close his eyes, and try to pinpoint the exact moment his life became a cliché. Was it when he accepted his scholarship to UCLA? Was it when he met Mark and Jaebum during freshmen orientation and the three became instant besties? Or maybe it was –

No, he knows exactly when his life became a Disney Channel Original Movie.

Sophomore year. American Literature. She had transferred from some fancy school in Seoul (according to Jaebum, at least, but what does he know? He was born and raised in Chicago). She was beautiful though, with delicate features that reminded him of a fairytale princess; lips a plump, soft pink, with dark, soulful eyes and the most adorable mole adoring her chin.

He had flashed her one of his most charming smiles, confident she’d smile back and strike up a conversation with him; but to his surprise, she returned his affection with a cold, bored expression, before rolling her eyes and looking away.

Now, it’s junior year and he’s getting ready to start his bachelor’s program (physical education, of course) and he’s still, annoyingly so, head over heels for Jiyoung Park, drama major and current rising star in the theatre department.

“It’s not fair,” he can’t help but mumble to himself, watching the girl of his dreams saunter through the school’s spacious cafeteria. She looks amazing, of course, with her hair pulled into a messy bun and her boxy frames perched on her nose, giving her that nerdy chic look.

“What’s not fair?” Mark asks, looking up from his phone (no doubt texting his new cutie, Yugyeom) and towards Jackson, looking at him curiously. Jackson sighs and gestures towards Jiyoung, who’s now sitting with a group of girls from the theatre department and Mark lets out a quiet _“Ahhh”_ in understanding.

“She’s never going to love me,” Jackson sighs and sinks towards the cafeteria table, resting his chin on top of his folded arms. Jaebum lets out a small snicker from beside him and Jackson pouts, looking up at him. “I’m loveable, damnit!”

“I hear she’s a bitch,” Jaebum replies, taking a sip from his energy drink. “You’re too nice for bitchy girls, Jackson. They’d eat you up.”

“And not in the fun way,” Mark adds, causing Jaebum to laugh and high five him from across the table.

For a moment, Jackson ponders the idea of getting new besties (but who is he kidding? He’d be lost without these jerks) and instead sighs once more, burying his face further into his arms. A second later and he feels Jaebum’s hand on his back, giving it a few encouraging pats. “C’mon mopey, I’m sure we’ll eventually figure out a way to get Jiyoung to like you…or at least, not glare every time you smile at her.”

“I’ve got an idea.”

Jackson raises his head and looks over at Jaebum, the two sharing a knowing glance. “…Mark, you’re gay.”

“Wooing boys isn’t that different than wooing girls,” Mark scoffs and rolls his eyes at them. “Anyways, so I never really thought of this until I started dating Yugyeom, but as humans, we really value friendships, right?”

“Except for Jaebum, he only loves cats and food.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“As I was saying,” Mark speaks up over them, his normally quiet voice raising slightly in pitch. “Friendship is important. It was important to me that Yugyeom liked you guys, just like it was important to him that I like his friends.”

“…but you hate his friends.”

“But he doesn’t know that,” Mark responds to Jaebum’s statement before continuing, “And that’s exactly my point. Even though I hate his friends, I still play nice, because they’re important to him. So,” Mark pauses and glances over at Jiyoung, Jackson following his gaze and feeling his heart ache at seeing her laugh, her eyes crinkling in the corners. “Maybe if you make nice with her friends, they can help you win her over.”

“That seems a little…” Jackson frowns, sitting up straighter and looking back towards Mark. “I don’t know, mean? I don’t want her to think I’m a douche.”

“Oh please,” now it’s Jaebum’s turn to roll his eyes. “Jackson, you’re literally the nicest guy I know. Her friends will love you and if that helps you finally get this girl, how can it be a bad thing?”

It’s such a fuckboy move and a part of Jackson really, really hates it; but another part of him, the part that’s so desperate for Jiyoung to acknowledge him without complete contempt, is ready to try anything (even using his social skills in such a dastardly way).

Mark and Jaebum are eyeing him, obviously waiting for the final verdict. “Yeah, alright,” he says, jumping when Mark and Jaebum suddenly begin to cheer, drawing several eyes their way. “Sssh!” he shushes them, before lowering his voice to a near-whisper. “How do I even go about this? Her friends are all in the theatre department and I’m an education major, we literally operate on different sides of the campus!”

Jaebum shrugs, while Mark hums under his breath, tapping his fingers against the table. A moment later and a grin blossoms across his face. “I think I know a way.”

 

Mark’s second idea consists of asking his boyfriend, Yugyeom, to introduce him to one of Jiyoung’s closest friends (“They’re in the same dance class together!”). So, on that upcoming Monday, Jackson takes a deep breath and enters the dance studio, his eyes immediately catching Yugyeom and the young lady he is talking to.

Bambi Bhukwakul. Freshmen. She moved to UCLA after receiving an academic scholarship, which she is using to pursue her dream of…she isn’t really sure yet. In the meantime, she became involved with the school’s theatre department and began doing hair, makeup, and costuming for its performances – which is how she met Jiyoung.

Jackson still feels a little uneasy about this plan (and like a dick), but he takes another deep breath and walks over towards the two freshmen. “Jackson!” Yugyeom smiles as soon as he notices him and throws an arm over his shoulder, bringing him into a side hug. “Bambi, this is the guy I was telling you about! He came here on a scholarship too, from…”

“Hong Kong.”

“From Hong Kong! Isn’t that cool?” he continues to smile, even as he’s untangling himself from Jackson and reaching for his backpack. “Anyways, I have to get to my PolSci class, but you guys should hang out and talk about…things,” he falters at the end, his smile turning sheepish as he quickly scurries away from the now tense atmosphere.

Jackson gulps and looks down at Bambi, who looks back at him with a bored expression. “You’re the guy who wants to get in Jiyoung’s pants,” she says a moment later and Jackson squeaks, his eyes widening in shock (how the hell did she know that?!). “Oh please,” she says with a snort, picking up her own messenger bag and handing it to Jackson, who carries it without protest. “I always see you making heart eyes at her, it’s so obvious!”

Jackson curses at his inability to **not** wear his heart on his sleeve, but is pulled from his thoughts – literally – when Bambi loops her arm through his and begins leading them out of the dance studio. Once they’re outside, she turns to Jackson with a smirk and says, “Also, Yugyeom totally told me about your dumb plan.”

“God damnit,” he groans, taking a second to adjust Bambi’s messenger bag on his shoulder. “Are you going to tell her?”

“Jiyoung?” Bambi raises a brow, her nose scrunching up cutely, “No, why would I do that?”

Jackson shrugs, thinking to himself that obviously she’s a demon in disguise, but keeps that thought to himself. “I won’t tell Jiyoung, but on two conditions. First, I skipped breakfast today to study with Youngja and you’re going to treat me to lunch.”

Jackson sees no problem with that and nods his consent, unable to contain his smile when Bambi beams back at him (maybe she’s a demon, but a really really cute one). “And second…well,” her cocky attitude falters and she looks down at her feet, a blush spreading across her tanned cheeks. “You’re best friends with Jaebum Im, right? The pre-med student?”

“Yeah, we even live together! Why?”

“Well, can you…canyousetmeupwithhim?” she says in a rush and Jackson blinks, unsure of what the hell she just said. She must realize he didn’t understand her, because she repeats herself a second later, albeit much slower and with a breathy tone. “Can you set me up with him?”

“I can try?” he says and watches as her smile falls, so he quickly adds, “I mean, I’ll definitely try! Jaebum is a stubborn bastard though and hates being set up with girls. If anything,” he clears his throat, suddenly feeling awkward talking about his bestie this way. “You’d have better luck asking him out yourself. I know he looks intimidating, but Jaebum is actually really sweet and kinda shy at times…so yeah, you should ask him out. If he says no, I’ll kick his ass. Deal?”

Bambi chuckles and leans over to give Jackson’s cheek a peck. “Deal, now c’mon!” her smile returns as she leads them into one of the more expensive Thai restaurants near the campus (he can already hear his wallet crying, but a deal is a deal).

Once they’re seated and their food is ordered, Bambi asks, “So, why Jiyoung?”

“Why Jiyoung what?”

She rolls her eyes. “Why do you like her? I mean, no offense, but have you ever even talked to her?”

Jackson can’t help but wince at the hurtful, but truthful, comment; why does he like her so much? He really hasn’t ever talked to her (not from lack of trying) and the only interactions they’ve had is him smiling at her and her glaring back at him in return. “Well, she’s beautiful…”

“There are a lot of beautiful girls on campus, Jackson.”

“I know, but…” he squirms in his seat and fiddles with his chopsticks. “She’s…I don’t know, there’s just something about her,” his tone softens and a dopey smile spread across his cheeks. “She’s really smart, right? I bet she’d be a lot of fun to talk to, like about books and politics and shit.”

“Politics and shit. How romantic.”

“Zip it,” Jackson narrows his eyes at Bambi sarcastic remark, who then proceeds to “zip her lip” (yeah, definitely a demon). “And…she’s amazing when she’s performing. It’s like she becomes the character she’s portraying! She’s so fascinating and talented and I just,” he pauses and takes a sip from his water, realizing he’s beginning to ramble. “I know it’s dumb and I should move on, but I can’t. No matter what I do, I always feel myself being drawn to her.”

Jackson half-expects Bambi to make fun of him, but is pleasantly surprised when her expression softens and she reaches for his hand across the table, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “I get it. Jaebum was the TA in my Anthro 101 class and since then, it’s like I can’t get him out of my head,” she sighs, looking down at their joined hands. “He’s so out of my league and he’s going to laugh at me when I ask him out, but at least I can say I tried, right?”

Jackson scoffs at that, retracting his hand in order to slap her palm. “Hey, none of that, okay!” she winces and brings her hand to her chest, glaring at him. “I’m serious! You’re a smart, funny, and beautiful young woman! Jaebum would be lucky to have you!”

“And Jiyoung would be lucky to have you,” Bambi smiles brightly, her hand settling back in her lap. “Ya’know she’s evil, right? Like the girl is one of my best friends and I love her to death, but she’s evil! The only person she’s nice to is Youngja.”

“Who’s that?”

Bambi’s smile suddenly falls as her expression changes from amused to contemplative. Jackson watches her think for a moment, wondering what caused such a shift, when her smile returns once more and she reaches into her hoodie pocket. A second later and she’s pulling out her cell, fiddling with it for a second, before sliding it across the table to Jackson. He takes the phone and looks at the picture on the screen, recognizing Jiyoung and Bambi right away, but not the girl in-between them; she’s cute though, with an eye-smile that puts even Jaebum’s to shame.

“That’s Youngja,” Bambi says and Jackson hands the phone back to her. “And she’s your only shot at this plan succeeding.”

Jackson opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted when their waiter places the most delicious smelling Pad Thai in front of Jackson. “Let’s meet up Thursday, okay?” Bambi speaks up after a moment, after taking a taste of her Tom Yum. “You can be on standby for when I get my heart broken and then we’ll go meet Youngja. Deal?”

Jackson nods. “Deal.”

 

On Thursday, Jackson finds himself hiding behind a potted plant in the library, peeking over its leafy edges as he watches Bambi approach Jaebum. He looks up from his textbook when she stands in front of him, curious and maybe a little annoyed at being interrupted; his expression turns to one of surprise though when Bambi begins speaking, her eyes on Jaebum’s as she nervously fiddles with the hem of her jacket. A moment of silence seems to fall over them, and Jackson can see Bambi’s shoulders begin to droop, until Jaebum suddenly smiles and shyly nods his head.

Jackson is unable to contain his grin as the two exchange numbers, looking like flustered teenagers instead of college students. Once they finish, Bambi waves goodbye and practically skips towards Jackson, jumping into his arms when he steps out from behind the plant. “He said yes!” she whispers excitedly, drawing a few glares from the students studying nearby.

“I know, I saw!” Jackson can’t help but feel excited too (and maybe if Jaebum has a cutie in his life, he’ll stop being such a bummer). “You did it girl!” he exclaims just a little too loud, which a brings of chorus of angry _shhh’s!_ their way. “Shit, let’s go,” he says and they quickly untangle themselves, muttering a series of apologies as they make their way towards the exit.

Once they’re outside, Bambi loops her arm through Jackson’s and begins guiding them towards the theatre department. “Thank you, by the way,” she says with a smile, her eyes glowing with happiness. “I never would’ve had the guts to ask him out if it weren’t for you.”

“Girl please,” Jackson replies, mocking the Californian accent as he waves off her compliment; he really didn’t do anything, besides assuring Bambi that Jaebum was just a giant teddy bear (albeit a teddy bear with piercings, tattoos, and an affinity for leather jackets…). He’s just happy it worked out, because he knows those two will make an adorable couple.

Maybe if he’s lucky, that’ll be him and Jiyoung one day.

Before he knows it, they’re entering the theatre department and making their way towards the auditorium. It’s surprisingly empty for a Thursday mid-morning, minus the girl who sits alone on stage, eyeing them apprehensively. “Alright, you got this,” Bambi whispers encouragingly and takes her leave, dashing back towards the entrance and out the double doors.

“Yeah, I got this,” Jackson breathes in and continues walking towards the stage. Youngja’s eyes widen as he gets closer, while her shoulders tense and her fists clench as he plops down beside her. “Hey there,” he says, but Youngja looks at him like he’s the devil himself. “Um, are you okay?”

She hesitates for a second and then gives him a small nod. “Okay, good, well, I’m Jackson,” he smiles and gives her a little wave, feeling pleasantly surprised when she returns it. “I’m originally from Hong Kong, but came to UCLA on a scholarship. I fence, I’m an education major…” he trails off, scratching his knee. “I’m not sure how much Bambi told you?”

“She said you’ll help me with my problem if I tell Jiyoung you’re not a loser,” she mumbles, her body relaxing just a bit. “Right?”

He clears his throat. “Yeah, pretty much…so,” he changes the topic, asking what exactly Youngja needs help with (he hopes it’s something easy like a makeover or passing one of her midterms).

“Stage fright.”

“…stage fright?”

She nods, looking down at her hands.

Damnit. He doesn’t know the first thing about theatre or performing, how the hell is he supposed to help her get over her stage fright?

“…it’s okay if you can’t,” she says, her brows pulling together as she frowns. “I know I’m hopeless.”

Jackson feels his heart break at the girl’s tone, which is full of sadness and self-doubt. “Hey, you’re not hopeless,” he says, scooting closer to her and placing a hand on her knee. She doesn’t flinch or seem bothered, so he lets it rest there, hoping it’s bringing her some kind of comfort. “I’m going to do my best to help you, okay?”

“…okay.”

“Is there a special reason you want to get over your stage fright, or?”

“They’re holding auditions for The Little Mermaid in a week,” she shuffles a little closer to him and Jackson gives her knee a squeeze, encouraging her to keep going. “I…I know I have a good singing voice, but I’ve never sung by myself before,” she licks her bottom lip and Jackson can see all the little indents, no doubt from nervously biting them. “I’ve always performed with a group and just avoided solos.”

“Huh,” Jackson glances over at Youngja, who meets his eyes for half a second, before looking back down at her hands. “Sing for me.”

“What?!”

“You heard me girlie,” he says, snapping his fingers with his free hand and bringing a slight smile to her face. “C’mon, we’re friends, right?”

“I just met you…”

“And I wanna hear your beautiful voice!” he exclaims, giving Youngja his best “Wang Puppy” look as he whines. “C’monnnnn! I’ll buy you lunch in return? Makeup? Weapons?”

“Weapons?” Youngja chuckles at that, shaking her head incredulously. “What would I need weapons for?”

“For creepy boys who wanna hear you sing?”

She begins to laugh even harder, arms holding her sides as she throws her head back; it’s such an adorable laugh, a mix between a squeaky chortle and a witch’s cackle. “You’re insane!” she shouts and slaps him across the chest, laughing even harder when he shouts and falls onto his back, feigning injury. “I don’t even know what to sing!”

“Sing from the heart,” he says, wincing as he sits back up and rubs the – actually – sore spot on his chest. “Or a song from the movie?” he suggests, watching as her amused expression is replaced by a nervous one once more. “It’s just us Youngja, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” she takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, looking at a spot just past Jackson’s shoulder as she opens her mouth and–

Youngja Choi. Sophmore. A music major who singlehandedly brought Jackson to tears with the most beautiful rendition of “Part of Your World” he had ever heard (not that that’s saying much because Jackson is a whimp, but seriously).

 

With only a week before the auditions, Jackson knows he’s got his work cut out for him. He’s not entirely sure how to get Youngja over her stage fright, but after talking it over with Jaebum, he figures stage fright isn’t too different than freezing up before a big tournament. So, they start slow, meeting up in between classes that Friday to chat. Jackson does his best to keep his lips zipped and just listen as Youngja slowly opens up about herself. He ends up learning a lot about the girl by the day’s end, like how she was born in South Korea but moved to San Francisco when she was little, she **hates** cucumbers and is sadly allergic to cats, and she’s a proud auntie to two adorable little girls.

Once she’s comfortable enough around him, he invites her out to dinner on Sunday night with his besties and their cuties. She mostly spends the meal in a shocked silence, but after some gentle prodding from himself and Bambi, she begins to talk to Mark, Yugyeom, and Jaebum (and even asks for their numbers before Jackson walks her back to her dorm).

He feels so proud of Youngja as he watches her confidence grow, and so happy to see Bambi enjoying her new relationship with Jaebum. He hasn’t known either girl for very long, but somehow, they’ve wormed their way into his heart and made his world a better, more awesome place; and of course, it’d be nice if Jiyoung could be a part of that too. He’s still very much enamored with the girl, especially after all the funny and endearing stories Youngja has shared with him (but if she doesn’t want him, then that’s okay. He’ll learn to let go).

 

Next Thursday and Jackson is rushing towards the auditorium, nearly knocking over a few students in his haste. When he gets inside, he sees Markgyeom and Bbam (their couple names, apparently – Youngja came up with them) sitting up front, but with people on either side of them. Sighing, he takes a seat in the back and texts Youngja to let her know he’s here and that _she’s going to do great!_

A few other latecomers enter the auditorium after him, but Jackson keeps his eyes trained on the stage. He doesn’t even blink when the seat next to him becomes occupied, but when an accented voice asks, “Have they started yet?” he freezes.

He knows that voice; sure, she’s never actually spoken to him before, but he knows what Jiyoung’s voice sounds like. He’s been to all of her performances and maybe, a few times, even dreamt about her…he shakes that thought from his head and turns towards her, suddenly feeling a lot hotter in his sweater and jeans. “Uh, no, not yet. You’re not auditioning?”

She shakes her head. “Nah, musicals aren’t really my thing. Besides,” she grins, showing off those eye whiskers. “With Youngja up there, there’s no way I’d get the part.”

He isn’t sure how to respond to that, so he just chuckles and introduces himself instead. “I’m Jackson, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know,” she replies and Jackson mentally cheers. “You’re the guy who stole my best friends.”

“Wait, wha?” his eyes widen as he’s taken aback by the comment, panic seeping along his veins, until Jiyoung’s stoic expression crumbles and he realizes he’s being fucked with. “I thought you were mad, oh my god!”

“I am mad,” she says and her expression shifts, giving Jackson emotional whiplash. “Ever since Bambi started dating your friend, it’s all _Jae is so nice_ and _He’s so smart_ and _He’s so talented with his tongue_.”

Jackson chokes and earns a glare from the people sitting a few rows in front of them. “What, you think my life is any better?” he asks after he gets his bearings, glaring playfully at Jiyoung. “It’s all _Bambi is so cute_ and _Bro, I swear to god, those lips–_ ”

Jiyoung wrinkles her nose in disgust and has to clamp a hand over her mouth, in order to stifle her giggles. A part of Jackson wants to reach over and tickle her, until those giggles are spilling freely from her lips, but he suppresses the urge as the auditions officially begin. “It sucks to be us, huh?” she comments after a moment, her voice dropping to an even quieter whisper. “Most of my friends have boyfriends or girlfriends too, except for Youngja.

Jackson groans. “Ah fuck, and she won’t have any time for us once rehearsals start, huh?”

“Nope,” she pouts, glancing towards the stage before looking back at him with a softer, more meaningful look in her eyes. “We’re going to be so lonely…”

“Well…” he pauses, hoping he’s not about to make a fool out of himself (his already fragile heart is about to explode). “Maybe we can be lonely together, like at the beach…or at Starbucks...” he trails off, taking a deep breath and waiting for the girl of his dreams to decide his fate.

She seems to consider him for a moment, before smiling and nodding her head.

 

_…three months later…_

When Youngja steps out onto the stage, the curls of her red wig brushing against her shoulders, Jackson cries. He tries to deny it, of course, but when he untangles his hand from Jiyoung’s and uses it to brush away his tears, she giggles and calls him a _crybaby_.

“Whatever, you love me,” he sniffles, pouting as he attempts to use the sleeve of his blazer to wipe his face. He pauses, though, when Jiyoung begins to rifle through her purse and hands him a tissue. “You’re still evil,” he says, but takes the tissue nonetheless.

She grins. “Whatever, you love me,” she retorts and Jackson smiles at that (yeah, he definitely does).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @hellagot7 or on tumblr at hotfruits.tumblr.com


End file.
